


[Podfic of] Nor Iron Bars / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/330048">Nor Iron Bars (including Afterward)</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:44</p><p>What he didn't expect was how it took him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Nor Iron Bars / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nor Iron Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330048) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/9nh0qnxqp5y2qh9rzf00p7ul5gfr0buj.mp3) | 4.6 MB | 00:04:44  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/2p2mf8jqqysp9newcarcydc7so865v41.m4b) | 2.4 MB | 00:04:44  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nor-iron-bars).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Cover Credits
> 
>   * **Font:** [itsadzoke](http://www.dafont.com/itsadzoke.font) | [Jenna Sue](http://www.dafont.com/jenna-sue.font)
>   * **Stock Image:** [The Hole](http://www.flickr.com/photos/seanhobson/3655336653/) by [seanhobson](http://www.flickr.com/photos/seanhobson/)
>   * **Textures:** [](http://maeappleseed.deviantart.com)[**maeappleseed**](http://maeappleseed.deviantart.com/gallery)
> 



End file.
